


Never Get Over You

by bittersweetblonde



Category: One Tree Hill RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Lost Love, One Shot, POV First Person, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetblonde/pseuds/bittersweetblonde
Summary: A reflection on lost love.





	Never Get Over You

Walking into my new apartment, I crash down on the sofa and let out a sigh. Anyone in my position should feel happy. I've been lucky in life, I've spent the last 9 years on a really successful tv show, I've been in movies, I do my bit for the environment and politics, I have great friends and a great family and I'm now about to start filming for a new show, but there's one thing I'm not so lucky in; love.

I could have had it all you know. The last guy I was with was amazing, truly amazing! Caring, kind, thoughtful, inspiring...jeez he even moved to another state to be with me! He'd been chasing me for years, but I'd always run! He made some joke in the past about being taller than me so that when I did run, he'd always be faster to catch me, and after a lot of running, he was true to his word! We were together on and off for 6 years, but after the show we worked on ended, I decided we should break up. It was heartbreaking, but it was something I had to do...it's something I always do.

The guy before him also worked on the same show (it's hard to meet people when you spend most of your time in a quiet little place or on sets) anyway that really didn't work out. It wasn't love, it was more fun and it only lasted a few months.

Before that, I was dating a guy I'd met on a film. Again it didn't last long and was more of a rebound thing...

Which leads us to 'the one', the reason why none of my other relationships have worked out and the reason why I tend to run away from the ones that possibly could. This DID have it all. We met, we became friends, we became boyfriend and girlfriend, we moved in, we got engaged, we got married...it all happened rather quickly and sadly, it was over just as quickly too. He cheated and I've always believed that when someone cheats on you, that's it! We divorced after just 5 months of marriage. At the time I couldn't see past the infidelity, I believed that he was a bad guy and that he'd do it again, once a cheater always a cheater right? Wrong! As time's gone on he's matured, he's with somebody else now and has never strayed once. Mutual friends have told me how kind, gracious and humble he is these days compared to the foolish, idiot, prankster boy I remembered him to be and it makes me realise what we were back in the day...young! I know he cheated and that's unacceptable, but he was a boy then not a man and I've been kicking myself recently for not giving him another chance. I'm not saying it would have worked out, but now I'm left with a 'what if' hanging above my head and 3 failed relationships since!

Going over to a few of the boxes I'd not yet unpacked, I remember the last conversation I had with my most recent ex...the conversation that ended our relationship.

_"I got a call today from that show I auditioned for, they've given me the role!" I simply say, not showing any emotion of excitement or happiness._   
_"Baby that's great!" He replies as he embraces me in a hug, but I stay silent and he notices. "Isn't it?" He asks as he pulls away and looks into my eyes._   
_I let out a sigh as I see his confusion...this is gonna be so hard. "It'll mean moving to another state and..." I start, but he cuts me off._   
_"Hey don't worry about that, I'm sure there's plenty of acting jobs going for the both of..."_   
_"I wanna go alone." I butt in and he stops talking and just looks at me and laughs._   
_It's when I don't laugh back that his face becomes as serious as mine. "What? What are you talking about?" He asks._   
_"I just think new job, new place, new start." I answer. I know it sounds cruel and blunt, but I can't go on like this anymore._   
_"Oh what and new boyfriend too?!" He asks in dismay. "Don't you remember what I gave up for you?" He adds. "I moved my whole life to Wilmington just to be with you and now 6 years later after the show ends, I get ditched too?!" He yells._   
_"Hey, I never asked you to move here and I never asked you to take that job!" I fight back and then become calmer. "I'm sorry that this is how it's turned out, but you're just not the one for me." I add and see his heart break at those last words._   
_He shakes his head and gives a sarcastic laugh. "No because we all know who that is don't we!" He says and I give him a look. "As soon as I mention the word marriage or kids with you, you close up and I always thought it was because of how you'd been hurt in the past, but no, now I realise it's because you still love him! God Soph, 'I'm not the one for you?' We've been together 6 years and you've only just realised this?!" He rants and I just close my eyes trying to keep myself together, everything he's saying is true and he has every right to be hurt and angry. "You know what...you can have your new life and your new job in your new state with your new friends, but word of advice, don't go looking for a new love until you're officially over your first one...I'll pack my things up later and be gone by the morning." He adds before storming out of the front door._

That was a few months ago and I haven't heard from him since, not that I've expected to. It's common to cut all ties with someone once a relationship is over...well in most cases.  
I get back to unpacking the remainder of my boxes and smile as I open the first one up and see photos of my old cast and crew. A lot of them are of us goofing around together and I decide to put them up around my new place.   
When I open the final box, I realise it's not a moving box at all! Infact it's a box that hasn't been opened in almost a decade and has got mixed in with the others! I sigh as I realise my mistake in opening it and emptying it's contents. There's cd's, dvd's, photo's, a dog collar, cards, a cuddly toy and two rings...one an engagement and one a wedding. I go through the photo's and feel a few tears running down my cheek at the memories and later that night I stick some of the dvd's on. They were just of us messing about at home or on holiday, but then I come across our wedding one. I've only ever watched it once and I sigh thinking how we never even had an anniversary, not a wedding one anyway. It goes all through the ceremony and then we reach the reception and speeches. I smile as I remember my Dad's and how nervous he was and then I listen to my ex husband's, he always had a way with words, but I totally forgot just how amazing and beautiful his speech was!

 _"I'm gonna love you forever."_ I hear him say at the end and I watch as I tear up there just like I am doing now.

"And I'm gonna love you forever too." I whisper at the screen.


End file.
